prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jeff Jarrett
| local de nascimento =Hendersonville, Tennessee | data morte = | local morte = | estilo = | peso =100 kg | altura =1,83 m | treinado por =Jerry Jarrett Tojo Yamamoto Buddy Landel | estréia =Abril de 1986 | retirada= }} Jeff Leonard Jarrett (Hendersonville, 14 de julho de 1967) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano e co-fundador da Total Nonstop Action Wrestling e fundador da Global Force Wrestling. Jarret ao longo de sua carreira lutou por várias companhias nos Estados Unidos, entre as de mais destaque estão a World Wrestling Federation e a World Championship Wrestling. Carreira *Companhias menores e circuito independente (1986-1993) *World Wrestling Federation (1993–1996) - (1997–1999) *World Championship Wrestling (1996–1997) - (1999–2001) *World Wrestling All-Stars (2001–2003) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002–2013) *Global Force Wrestling (2014-2017) *Retorno a TNA/Impact Wrestling (2017) *Retorno a WWE (2019-presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Acoustic Equalizer'' / El Kabong **Running DDT – 1993–1994 **''Stroke'' (Forward Russian legsweep, sometimes from the second rope) *'Signature moves' **Diving crossbody **Snap suplex **Double leg slam **Double underhook facebuster **Dropkick **Enzuigiri **Leapfrog body guillotine **Figure four leglock **Sleeper hold *'Managers' **Mr. Fuji **The Roadie **Ric Flair **Jim Cornette **Tennessee Lee **Debra **Miss Kitty **Tylene Buck **April Hunter **Don Callis **Baby Doll **Gail Kim **Jackie Gayda **Ronald Gossett *'Apelidos' **"The Chosen One" **"Double J" **'"The TNA Founder"' **"The Great One" **"Simply Irresistible" **"The King Of The Mountain" Campeonatos e prêmios *'American Wrestling Association' **Rookie of the Year (1986) *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración/Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide' **AAA Rey de Reyes (2004)1 **AAA Mega Championship (2 vezes) *'Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) – com Billy Travis (3) e Pat Tanaka (1)NWA Mid-America/AWA Southern Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com **CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)CWA Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **CWA International Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Pat Tanaka (1) e Paul Diamond (1)CWA International Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com **NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (5 vezes)NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'NWA Cyberspace' **NWA Cyberspace Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)NWA Cyberspace Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (6 vezes)NWA World Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **King of the Mountain (2004, 2006, 2015) **King of the Mountain Championship (1 vez) **Hall of Fame (Classe 2015) *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)USWA Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **USWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (9 vezes)USWA Southern Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes)USWA Unified World Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **USWA World Tag Team Championship (14 vezes) – com Jeff Gaylord (2), Cody Michaels (1), Jerry Lawler (4), Robert Fuller (4) e Brian Christopher (2)USWA World Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com **USWA Western States Tag Team Championship – com Robert Fuller (1) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes)NWA/WCW United States Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (4 vezes)WCW World Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'World Class Wrestling Association' **USWA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Matt Borne **WCWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)WCWA World Light Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **WCWA World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Kerry Von Erich (1), Mil Máscaras (1) e Matt Borne (1)WCWA World Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'World Wrestling Federation' **NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)2NWA North American Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **WWF European Championship (1 vez)WWF/WWE European Title history At wrestling-titles.com **WWF Intercontinental Championship (6 vezes)WWF/WWE Intercontinental Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **WWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Owen HartWWWF/WWF/WWE World Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com **Hall of Fame (Classe 2018) *'World Series Wrestling' **WSW Heavyweight Championship *'World Wrestling All-Stars' **WWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes)3 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (1992) com Jerry Lawler vs. the Moondogs **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2007) **PWI ranked him #'5' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000 **PWI ranked him #'78' of the Top 100 Tag Teams of the PWI Years in 2003 com Jerry Lawler *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Feud of the Year (1992) with Jerry Lawler vs. The Moondogs **Most Overrated Wrestler (2005) Ligações externas * Online World of Wrestling Profile en:Jeff Jarrett J J J J